Dreams come true
by ali0274
Summary: elliot is gone and liv wants him back no matter what it takes
1. Chapter 1

Saying goodbye chapter 1

She looked up from her desk with tears in her eyes, as Elliott walked towards the door.

He looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Liv, I will miss you so much."

Not knowing if or when they would see each other again, they walked over and gave each other a hug which felt like it lasted forever and neither one of them wanted to let go. Elliot was the first to pull away, with tears in his eyes he kissed her forehead and said goodbye to his career.

When Elliot finally walked out the door the squad was quieter then ever. Her other friends looked worried and concerned, Finn asked her if she as okay and all she could do was shake her head 'no' as she looked out the squad room door hoping it was all a dream. She refused too believe her best friend, partner and, unknown to him, her love wasn't coming back. As Olivia stood up with tears in her eyes and her make up smeared down her cheeks she looked at her Finn and said "I am going to find him and bring him back, no matter what it takes." As they looked at her, she turned and walked out the door to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Elliot is missing

**Message body**

As weeks went by Olivia looked everywhere that she could think of but had no luck finding Elliot. Even Kathy - his soon to be ex-wife - had no idea where he was and hadn't heard from him. She was worried because none of Elliot's five kids had heard from him either and that just wasn't like him. Olivia was lost without him, she couldn't eat or sleep and was having a really hard time. Even being a detective couldn't help Olivia find him, it was like he had vanished off the face of the earth.

After weeks of searching, she went to the precinct to find a new body in her Elliot's chair. She could not believe Cragen did that to her without warning. She was so mad she stormed into his office and screamed at him and he was so disgusted with her actions he told her he was going to write her up on insubordinations and he was going to send her home if she kept up her crap. She walked out of his office with tears in her eyes, slamming the door shut behind her. Olivia did not say a word not even to this new body in her beloved partners chair. When it was time to leave he said goodbye to her and she looked right in his face and said, "You will never take Elliot's place and we will never be friends. Don't get comfortable you wont be here long, he will be back I promise you that."

On that note she glared at him and walked out of the precinct. She went home that night to the deafening silence of her empty apartment and went to bed very early hoping to get some sleep but it didn't work. She just lay staring at the ceiling as she felt the tears roll down her eyes she said to herself where are you Elliot I love and miss you so much and hoping he was okay for he was in such a bad place right now who knows what he was doing .

As the weeks turned into a month, she found it more and more of a battle just to get out of bed. Every day, her thoughts were filled with wondering where Elliot could be and hoping he hadn't done anything stupid. She was struggling and it was beginning to badly affect her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three the surprise phone call

It had been a couple of months since she had seen or heard from Elliot and each day without him was killing her .he hadn't seen or talk to family in moths either which had Olivia really worried that was not like Elliot at was having a really hard time she now was stuck at home for a month because she was suspended cause of disrespecting cragen even know he new it wasn't her to be like that so she thought about Elliot more now then ever. as she laid in her bed she swore she heard a knock she thought it was just her mind playing games with her as always but then she heard a voice saying Olivia and she knew who it was she rushed to the door and opened standing their drenched with tears it was Kathy she said Olivia some things wrong with Elliot he called me and he sounded so distant he could have been drinking not sure but he wouldn't tell me where he was I'm worried and Olivia not thinking why should u be ur getting a divorce Kathy said it doesn't  
>stop me from caring and olivia I am trying. Kathy looked at her and said i know you are and i know you will find him you love him with the shock look in her face she shut the door. Later that night olivia tried so hard to get some sleep but it didnt work all she sould think of is if elliot was okay where he was and everything so she jumped in the shower when she got out she heard her phone ringing and she didnt look at the ides of who it was so she said hello and she almost passes out when she heard his voice say hello olivia she said hello dean how r u he said he casnt complain so he asked her how she was she hadnt seen him for years then she just strarted crying all over again and told dean everything from him shooting the girl to kathy telling her she loved him well he said do u , Olivia changed the subject right away and asked dean for his help in locating elliot he said he would and he told her he always cared about her its just they had different ways and she said i know but he promised to help her finf her partner her best friend and her love that dean knew she loved hiu<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Elliot please wake up

It has now been about six months since Olivia had seen Dean and almost eight months since she had seen her beloved Elliot walk the precinct and out of her life.

Liv was sitting at her desk with her new partner arguing with him about a case as usual. All as they did was fight about everything. The other detectives were worried about her, since Elliot had walked out she had changed so much. They could tell she wasn't sleeping and she was very hostile to her new partner and Cragen, especially. She blamed her commanding officer for Elliot leaving because he couldn't get him to stay and she was even mad at him for giving her a new partner. She had been sent home for insubordination but no record in her jacket as Cragen knew that it wasn't usually like her to be acting like this and he could see she was struggling emotionally, without Elliot.

As they sat and worked Olivia's phone rang. She answered "Benson," like she always did. Finn looked up from his desk as the color drained from her face and a tear rolled down her cheek. He beckoned for Cragen and Munch, who looked on concerned. She thanked the person on the other end of the line and asked where he was. They faintly heard the man say "Mercy General. I'm sorry it isn't looking good. He has been badly beaten and is in a coma." Olivia disconnected the call without even saying goodbye and stared at the others in disbelief.

She grabbed her jacket and headed toward the door with Munch, Cragen and Finn. Her new partner had stood up to follow as well but she turned around and ordered him to stay at the house. Cragen shot her a look, to which she replied, "If he goes, I'm staying and you can explain to Elliott why I wasn't there when he wakes up."

They were taken aback, but now wasn't the time to argue with her so they left the stricken detective behind and set off for the hospital.

They got to the hospital and a doctor they each were acquainted with due to various cases over the years approached them. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's not looking good at the moment. He arrived unconscious and very badly beaten. He's also highly intoxicated. At the moment we're not sure what his chances are. I'd say the next 24 hours are critical." He turned to Olivia and added, "His records don't show any next of kin, only you as the emergency contact. Is there anyone you can get in touch with for him?"

Olivia told him they would contact his wife, and asked if they could at least see him. Finn and Cragen walked into his room but Olivia froze in the doorway. She felt as though she couldn't move and then all of a sudden she ran over to him. She held him and kissed his forehead and begging him to pull through. Finn reminded her that somebody needed to call Kathy and the kids to let them know. Cragen volunteered but Olivia shook her head and said that she would go. She knew Elliot wouldn't want his ex-wife or his children being told over the phone so she left again to go and see Kathy.

Reply


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Live Learns The Truth

Olivia pulled up to the Stabler residence and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She cut the engine but stayed in the car and just cried. A few minutes later the tears had stopped and she took a breath and got out of the car thinking, 'here goes'. She headed up to the door and knocked. To her surprise Maureen answered the door she said, "Hi Liv." with a smile which slowly faltered at the expression on Olivia's ace. Olivia had tears in her eyes again as she told Maureen she needed to talk to her mom. Kathy came running down the stairs to the door, Olivia looked at her and Kathy asked "What you are doing here?" Olivia replied "I'm sorry Kathy, Elliot is in the hospital in a coma and his vitals are very low."

Olivia drove back to the hospital in silence with Kathy in the passenger seat. As they pulled up Kathy whispered "Why you? Why didn't they call me?" All Olivia could say was that she was his partner. She was thankful they were in front of the hospital as she could avoid any further conversation with her partner's ex-wife.

With respect Olivia showed Kathy the room where Elliot was and Kathy went in, she slowly walked over him and started to cry but then she wiped her face and tears and started talking to Elliot about everything in their past and remembering such things as their first daughter being brought into this world weighing in at seven pounds and how happy their family was. She told him she loved him very much though they couldn't work it out, she would always love him because he was the father of her five beautiful children . Then Kathy thought of another memory when her and Elliot were in the shower and she was washing him and she dropped the bar of soap on his foot and he laughed even though she knew it hurt. The best memories she had were those of Elliot with their children, she talked about the good things but in the last couple of years the bad had outweighed them. All they had seemed to do was fight about his partner and his job. Kathy was startled out of memories by four scared children begging to know that their dad would be okay. Then Lizzie, their youngest daughter walked over and started talking to Elliot, "Come on daddy I know you are strong, fight for us! We love you so much please daddy everyone loves you, even Olivia." She kissed her father on the cheek, not noticing the look that her mother had given her.

About an hour later they said they said their goodbyes and walked out the door, Kathy walked over to Olivia and said,

"Thank you, I know it was hard for you to come to tell me."

"Excuse me?" Olivia said, "What do you mean?" Kathy asked if they could talk, so the two women sat in the hospital waiting room.

"Look, Olivia, I know you love Elliot and I'm okay with this really. I'm glad he found someone that I know won't hurt him. I will always love him but it just isn't working out for us."

"Kathy, I don't know what you are talking about I haven't seen or heard from Elliot in almost a year. How can you say he loves me if he didn't even call me?"

"Please understand, he had a very hard time dealing with his shooting of that little girl before this happened we talked a lot and made some decisions and that is where Elliot told me he fell in love with you. So please, if and when he wakes up _please _help him through because he will need it just like you will. He knows you had a hard time dealing with the shooting too and he just felt I guess that he couldn't help you because he was broken too."

Later on that night after everyone had left Olivia stayed by Elliot's bedside. She cried for a while, in between talking to El, and begging him to pull through. She fell asleep in the chair next to his bed, holding his hand and started dreaming about walking down the aisle with him. She woke with such a start that she almost fell out of the chair just as the doctor began making his final rounds for the night. The doctor informed Olivia that Elliot's vital signs were improving, though still low and that they wouldn't know until he woke up whether or not he would have suffered any brain damage. The doctor left and she just started crying. She buried her face in his chest, apologizing over and over that she hadn't been there for him, "Please, come back to me El. You can't go anywhere until you know how I feel about you. About us." She held onto him as tight as she could and dozed off.

In a sleepy haze some hours later, she heard someone say her name. A mere whisper at first, then a hoarse croak. Slowly, she lifted her head to see El staring back at her.

**Was she dreaming or was Elliot waking up and who is going to help liv get over her guilt for what happened to Elliot…Sorry have to wait till next chapter **

Reply to:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six well hello Elliot

As Olivia woke up slowly, she looked up at Elliot who was staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes. She leaned in without realizing what she was doing and kissed him. She heard someone ask if she was okay, which stunned her properly awake. She realized she must have been dreaming cause Elliot's eyes were closed. With a glare, Olivia asked Nick "What are you doing here? I told you not to come." As she started to cry she walked over to the window so he could not see her but he did, he walked up behind her and said, "Olivia if you ever need to talk i will listen." She said nothing and he left. As he got to the door she turned and watched him leave, still glaring at his back. She looked at Elliot and the glare became a weak smile. She curled up to him and fell asleep again. Later on that night Olivia was dreaming that she brought Elliot home from the hospital. She dreamt she took him home to her place and when she helped him sit on the couch he looked at her and said "Thank you, Liv, for taking care of me. I love you so much. Olivia said she loved him too. He reached up and pulled her onto his knee and kissed her for the first time in thirteen years. Elliot's hands roamed her body, down her back, round her waist and back up till he was stroking her breast. As he pulled her shirt over her head she leaned away. "Wait El, do you really want to do this? Maybe it's not such a good idea..." he asked her why and she told him because she had been hurt before by him and didnt want to get hurt again. He tilted her chin up so she was forced to look him in the eye and said, "Liv I will never hurt you, you mean the world to me." At that point Olivia was down to her bra and panties while El was shirtless. Olivia just melted into El's body. He laid Olivia on the floor and started kissing her from neck to stomach, stopping to suck on a nipple through the lace before he removed her underwear. He slipped two fingers inside her as she moaned loudly with pleasure. Olivia rolled them over till she was on top and kissed down his body. Then she straddled him and took him inside her as he cried out her name. He pulled her hair to get her up to his mouth and kissed her as they finished, Olivia lay on his chest, whispering "I love you." as she dozed off.

"Liv... Liv!" She jumped so much she slid off of Elliot's bed. She shook her head in disbelief, looking down at her smiling was Elliot. Olivia cried "You're awake and im not dreaming!" she went over to Elliot and gave him a hug then a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her and said, "by the way what were you dreaming?" Olivia reddened and she muttered something about getting the doctor as she rushed out of the room. The doctor told them that his vitals were better but they'd need to organize some tests to make sure everything was normal. Elliot dozed off for awhile when Olivia went to the station to tell everyone that he was awake.

In the meantime no one knew it but Olivia was falling apart inside. She blamed herself for everything from the girl getting shot to his coma. she was pretending she was so strong but she wasn't.

Later on that day Olivia went back to the hospital. By now, Elliot was sitting up in a chair, smiling and talking to his kids. Olivia just looked through the door at him as tears rolled down her face and she thought to herself Elliot _'I am so sorry i will never tell you my dream because it can never happen. Look what i have done to you.' _With that thought she walked out of the hospital.

What will happen next with Elliot and liv and will el be okay and will liv get through the fear of hurting elliot?

Many secrets will come out in the next chapter

review and let me know what you think

Thank you

Reply to:


End file.
